


you’re all i have right now

by Olexriia



Category: The Last Kids on Earth (Cartoon), The Last Kids on Earth Series - Max Brallier
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Just angst, Original Character(s), Tears, The Future, im genuinely sorry, sullivatoro is not a big part in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olexriia/pseuds/Olexriia
Summary: the team finally defeated rezzoch. they finally defeated rezzoch and her wretches. her skeleton armies and her used weapons. they won the long lasting battle and can finally relax and even try to find the radio survivors. they can finally be kids again.15 years later jack is now an adult with a 4 year old daughter named charlotte. the both of them ride on rover and set off to visit jack’s old friends.
Relationships: June Del Toro/Jack Sullivan, but like its really small and ur not gonna find them here
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	you’re all i have right now

**Author's Note:**

> ok um hi!! i just wanted to say a few disclaimers   
> i never read the books so this whole thing goes off entirely based off what i made up in my head while sleeping and i cried bc of it so um yea (also no spoilers about the books in the comments please that would be nice thank you :>) anyway enjoy ig :)

Background:   
at last, the gang finally defeated rezzoch once and for all. they defeated rezzoch and her wretches, her skeleton armies and used weapons. they were finally free of the occurring pressure and fear they had to go through in order to survive. they could finally relax and be kids again. that until they heard from the radio again. the woman on the other end saying she and many others were on their way to go back to new york because apparently they couldnt find many others. jack himself decided it was best to go and look for them, no matter how long that might take. he said it’s best to be with others your own kind. the rest were admittedly quite shocked at jack’s decision, but agreed. they said their farewells to the monsters who wanted to stay at joe’s pizza and to Wakefield itself and settled off. finally after traveling for 9 solid months the group finally spotted the survivors. and among them were June’s parents. June was ecstatic as she hugged and kissed her parents after not seeing them for nearly 2 years. but unfortunately for quint, he never found his parents nor he ever did. dirk found that someone was taking care of his cat for him and reunited, with tears in his eyes. and jack well.. he was just happy that most of his friends found what they were looking for and comforted quint after he found out about the devastating news. soon throughout the years the human population expanded because of the vaccines they’ve developed for the zombies and learned to live with the monsters that now were going to be part of earth since rezzoch was their only way back. the kids as they grew older they became more focused on the future ahead and decided to separate to follow their own path but remember to always keep in touch. quint lives in a scientific college community where he studies the different creatures and their magic. dirk became a soldier outside of the border to protect those from the more deadlier monsters that roam around the land. June and jack decided to live together and settle down because they thought it was best that way for the sake of their health. and after living together for 3 years and married for 1 they had their first child. a daughter who has June’s hair and skin, but her father’s eyes. they named her Elizabeth. for years nothing has gone severely wrong and everyone was happy, the old friends would go to picnics every now and then and always remember to support eachother. things were great and nothing could change that. until that is when that nothing became *something*

present time:   
10 years later. jack is now an adult in his mid late 20’s. it was a rather dark, humid cloudy day outside. the crows cawing and the dark green trees looking as lifeless as it can be. jack is riding on rover towards the misty forest. “daddy where are we going?” asked charlotte, jack looked down smiling softly at his 4 year old daughter daughter and simply replied with “im going to see some old friends of mine dear” he put his hand on charlotte’s head and stroked it as they continued the journey to wherever the boy is heading. finally they got stopped to see a forest edge where apparently jack was going to go. he instructed charlotte to stay with rover until he got back and move along to the dark shady dense woodland. 

as jack was walking on a pathway he picked up some flowers he saw in a small meadow as a gift to the others. and for the past 5 minutes of silent walking, he found them. the ones who stayed by his side during the apocalypse, the ones who brought together humans and monsters to unite. the ones he called family. jack knelt down and placed the flowers on their gravestones, tearing up. “i miss you guys.. so much” he managed to say. he looked at quint’s gravestone and put his hand on it. “quint, my friend, you were there when i needed you the most. and i still do, quint.. i still do need you..” he stopped mid sentence before continuing. “your the brother i never had.. i just wish i could have told you that before” he placed his hand on the ground before looking at dirk’s gravestone. “thank you dirk, for protecting me and my people. i regret not showing you enough gratitude” he wipes his tears before moving on to June’s “June, my love. you are still the most beautiful woman i’ve seen. i still hear your laughs and i always imagine that beautiful smile of yours. i just wished our daughter was able to meet you..” the amount of emotions jack is feeling is indescribable. it feels like he is drowning in his misery without any chance of seeing the surface. “poor thing, lost all three in only 2 years” the people would say. “the poor girl is going to grow up without a mother, heartbreaking“i love you June.. i love you all and-... and i miss you so much..” jack said in a croaky brittle voice. he stayed there talking about whats going on in his life, how his days as been as if they were right there listening. just like old times 

“why is daddy taking so long?” charlotte said in a jaded tone. laying down on rover staring at the grey sky. she sat up and looked around realizing she’s the only one there. she started to panic almost tearing up. she looked at the forest then while struggling got down from rover. rover was sleeping so he didn’t realize that charlotte   
slipped off and went running to the forest where her father headed. she was being trampled by the roots and scratched by the hard leaves and thorns. she saw a figure in the distance and realized it her was father. “DADDDYYY!!!” she cried out desperately 

jack heard something from behind him and quickly turned around trying to see what it was since his vision was blurry from all of those tears. “DADDYY” he heard from afar. “charlotte” he said in a frightened whisper. he looked back at the gravesite and winced knowing he would have to leave them once more. he ran towards the panicking girl that was all scratched up and dirty from nature’s land. jack picked her up and hugged her. keeping her close from the dangers of the forest. “charlotte what are you doing here?” he said in a low sharp tone. charlotte frightened by his change in tone didnt say anything. jack sighs calming himself down. he started walking back with charlotte in his arms. “you shouldnt have done that, you know how worried i get about you” he said softly this time. “i know” charlotte said guilty. she looked up to her father’s face noticing he was crying. “why are you crying?” jack stopped in his tracks. he didnt notice he was still crying. he quickly wiped his tears with his shoulder. “ah, well my friends left pumpkin” he said. charlotte even more curious asked “why did they leave?” jack chuckled. you see charlotte thought his friends were alive, but jack never told her that.. well.. “well sugar they have families back home to get back to.” jack reassured her. trying to make it seem friendly as possible for a toddler “well at least they could have stayed longer” charlotte stated bluntly. jack looked down on the ground with a sad face. charlotte noticed her father’s reaction. though it wasnt clear since it got dark. they saw a big furry monster that was sleeping peacefully on the ground. “rover buddy wake up” jack said patting rover on the back. rover slowly stood up so that jack can get on with charlotte on his lap. “you miss them a lot huh” charlotte suddenly asked. jack, surprised by the sudden statement. he put his hand on her head and started stroking her hair, almost tearing up. “yes my sweet... im a burden without them” he said in a brittle voice. “but at least you have me right daddy?” jack wraps around her daughter with one arm and is other hand on her head. tears in his eyes. “you’re all i have right now dearest” he replied in a gentle weeping tone. jack felt wretched and miserable. his heart beating loud and could barley breathe. charlotte was confused with the whole situation. she didnt understand the impact on someone’s death. but she stroked her father’s arms and they stayed like that for a while. acknowledging the fact that their all that they have. and theres nothing you can do about it.

**Author's Note:**

> hey if you made it this far i want to say thank you for reading! <3 ily 
> 
> also nobody asked but this is how dirk quint and june died because yes i didnt wanna leave it plain and simple 
> 
> june: she became severely sick while she was pregnant and while giving birth the pain was too much for her and she was too weak to deliver and ended up dying right after the baby was out 
> 
> quint: while studying the different creatures one of them had venom and it dropped in one of his lab tube things causing it to explode killing him and other scientists too
> 
> dirk: he became a soldier outside the wall barrier and one night he was fighting one a monster that looked a lot like blarg and it killed him and other soldiers too. 
> 
> ok thats it i just wanted to tell i how they died mhehehehe (ok nic lets not thats cringy stfrick up)


End file.
